gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda
The Legend of Zelda is a NES game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps. The game was later revisited in 2018 on the Nintendo Switch. Recurring discussion The grumps discuss how revolutionary the game was when it came out and that it was "the Skyrim of its day". They also make fun of the short and strange dialogue in the game. As it was rough translations from the Japanese game some lines sound strange in English. Episodes #Here's a Sword #Dungeon Time #BOMB UP #Darknuts in the Dark #European Better #Leapin' Larrys #Gleeok Rock #The Blue Ring #Link to the Blast #Sound Advice #You Again? #Fame and Fortune #Going Batty #The Eye of Gohma #Good News #Grumble Grumble #Eight is Great #Spooky Scary #Dance the Dance #Like Like Likes # Beefed-Up Zelda # Excellent Gamer Boys # Little Ditty # Arin’s DNA # The Darkest Nuts # Tiny Little Controller # This Temple Is Hard # Wi-Fi Wizards # Where Is My Bow? # Theiven’ Old Man # Goofy Unicorn Dragon # Miniboss Mayhem # Real Talk # Enter Thy Lair # The End is Nigh # Finale Game information The Legend of Zelda is a video game developed and published by Nintendo, and designed by Shigeru Miyamoto and Takashi Tezuka. Set in the fantasy land of Hyrule, the plot centers on a boy named Link, the playable protagonist, who aims to collect the eight fragments of the Triforce of Wisdom in order to rescue Princess Zelda from the antagonist, Ganon. During the course of the game, the player sees Link from a top-down perspective and must navigate him through the overworld and several dungeons, defeating enemies and solving puzzles on the way. The inaugural game of the Legend of Zelda series, it was first released in Japan as a launch title for the Family Computer Disk System peripheral. More than a year later, North America and Europe received releases on the Nintendo Entertainment System in cartridge form, making the game the first home console title to include an internal battery for saving data. The Legend of Zelda incorporates elements of action, adventure, and role-playing games. The player controls Link from a flip-screen overhead perspective as he travels in the overworld, a large outdoor map with varied environments. Link begins the game armed with a small shield, but a sword becomes available to Link after he ventures into a cave that is accessible from the game's first map screen. Throughout the game, merchants, townspeople, and others guide Link with cryptic clues. These people are scattered across the overworld and hidden in caves, shrubbery, or behind walls or waterfalls. Barring Link's progress are creatures he must battle to locate the entrances to nine underground dungeons. Each dungeon is a unique, maze-like collection of rooms connected by doors and secret passages, and guarded by monsters different from those found on the surface. Dungeons also hide useful tools which Link can add to his arsenal, such as a boomerang for retrieving distant items and stunning enemies, and a recorder with magical properties. Link must successfully navigate through each of the first eight dungeons to obtain all eight pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom. Once he has completed the artifact, he can enter the ninth dungeon to rescue Zelda. Apart from this exception, the order of completing dungeons is somewhat left to the player, although they steadily increase in difficulty and some of them can only be reached or completed using items gained in a previous one. Link can freely wander the overworld, finding and buying items at any point. This flexibility enables unusual ways of playing the game. For example, it is possible to reach the final boss of the game without ever receiving the sword. After completing the game, the player has access to a more difficult quest, officially referred to as the "Second Quest" (裏ゼルダ Ura Zeruda, lit. "other Zelda"),where dungeons and the placement of items are different and enemies are stronger. Although this more difficult "replay" was not unique to Zelda, few games offered entirely different levels to complete on the second playthrough. The Second Quest can be replayed each time the game is completed and can also be accessed at any time by starting a new file with the name "ZELDA". The game was released for the Nintendo Switch as part of the Nintendo Switch Online - Nintendo Entertainment System service on September 18, 2018. A special "Living the life of luxury!" edition of the game, which grants players all equipment and extra items at the start of the game, was added to the service on October 10, 2018. Trivia * This series was the Danny and Arin series with the highest episode count from July 21, 2013 (when it surpassed Mega Man 2's 11 episode count) to August 30, 2013 (when it was surpassed by Super Mario Sunshine). * This is also the second Zelda game played on Game Grumps, and the first Zelda game played by Arin and Danny. * The game was mentioned briefly in Egoraptor's fourth "Sequelitis" video, comparing The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past and Ocarina of Time. He says that A Link to the Past and this game are similar in their structure and emphasis on exploration. * During the Castlevania II: Simon's Quest playthrough, Arin mentions that they heavily consulted a walkthrough to keep the playthrough moving at a steady pace. Whenever Arin pretends to be remembering something, he is in fact looking at a walkthrough to find out where to go next. Category:NES Games Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Games Category:Action-adventure Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Completed Games Category:Sequelitis Category:The Legend of Zelda games